Recreation: Muse
by Happymystery12
Summary: The first of the Recreation series. A woman's world is taken over by the Heartless, then destroyed. Can Sora and friends help her rebuild her home? After series, SoraKairi, RikuOC
1. Race, Fights, and a Date

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I said no, Sora!"

"And I said yes!" Sora smiled as Riku growled.

"What are you two arguing about now?" Kairi said, laughing as she walked up to the two.

"I'm trying to get into a bet with Riku," Sora said, smiling.

"There's no way we're betting for THAT, Sora!" Riku growled.

"Come ON, Riku. Or are you chicken?" Sora smirked. He knew Riku didn't like being called a chicken.

"I am NOT a chicken!" Riku yelled, glaring at Sora.

Sora started clucking like a chicken in an attempt to get Riku to agree.

"Fine! Fine! Just shut up!" Riku said, pushing Sora to shut him up.

"Yes!" Sora cheered. "So, if I win.... I get a date with Kairi."

Kairi blushed.

"And if I win?" Riku said.

"You get a date with Kairi." Sora smiled.

"Fine. Good deal." Riku smiled.

"Fine. I'll be the judge," Kairi said and laughed.

Riku and Sora decided on rules. "First a race, then a fight, then--" Sora started.

"A sudden death fight if we tie," Riku said. "Which we most likely will."

Kairi nodded once they told her the rules. "Okay, we're starting with the first fight. First to be knocked into the water loses. Ready.... Fight!"

Sora had the first strike, bashing Riku in the side and knocking him into the paopu tree. Riku charged and knocked Sora into a coconut tree. He laughed and Sora caught him off guard, sending him into the opposite coconut tree. He jumped when Riku charged again, receiving no damage. Riku came at him from behind and knocked him into the water.

"You win, Riku!" Kairi called.

Riku smiled.

"Next is the race in the Cove. The usual rules apply. Take what route you like best," Kairi said. "Tag the tree and come back.

"Ready... go!" Kairi called, and the two boys rocketed off.

Sora won the race.

"Alright, we tied. Sudden death fight." Riku took out his wooden sword.

"Yeah!" Sora did the same.

Kairi gave each 3 flags. 5 hits each flag.

"The sudden death fight has no boundaries! First one to lose all of their flags loses! You can go all over the island," Kairi said. "Use your surroundings. Fight!"

Sora dashed away from the usual ring, towards the Cove. Riku dashed after him. Sora detoured to the Seaside Shack and back out into the ring before jumping into the water and swimming in the direction of the Secret Place.

Riku saw Sora and headed for the Secret Place as well.

Riku cornered Sora in the Secret place. Sora hit Riku, forcing him out of the way by knocking him down. Riku had to get up, which gave Sora some time to get away, and Sora headed for the big tree-house where he had found the cloth for their old raft.

He hid there.

Riku found Sora, cornering him one again. Sora landed another hit and was able to escape. He then headed into the Cove.

Sora went through the path he has taken for the race. He dashed to the tower and climbed the ladder, then took the rope to the tree. Riku thought he had Sora cornered there, but Sora escaped back to the main part of the island through the tunnel behind him.

Riku was able to reach Sora as he escaped the tunnel by going back to the Shack.

Sora landed a few hits, making Riku lose a flag. Riku did the same, tying the two once again.

Sora went back to the Secret Place, hiding behind a rock.

Riku came into the Secret Place. "I thought I saw Sora go in here.... Maybe it was just me." He turned to leave.

Sora pounced, attacking a few times and knocking off another one of Riku's flags.

Riku retaliated, ending up knocking another one of Sora's flags away.

"Well, it's come to this," Sora said, smiling and holding out his sword.

"Yeah. One more flag," Riku answered.

After a few seconds of stillness, Sora pounced and attacked, knocking off Riku's last flag.

"Come on. Kairi's waiting for the results," Sora said before dashing off.

Riku followed.

"So, Sora won, huh?" Kairi said when they reached her.

"Yup." Sora smiled. "And I get a date with Kairi," he added, looking at Riku.

Riku shrugged.

"So... tomorrow?" Kairi said. "Here."

"Yeah," Sora replied, smiling.


	2. Meeting Muse

Sora waited for Kairi at the island. He had a T-shirt and jeans on.

"I'm here!" Kairi called, running up to Sora. She had a white shirt and a blue skirt on. "Hey Sora!" She smiled.

"Hey," Sora said. "You look great."

Kairi giggled. "Thanks."

A portal opened in front of them. "What the--!?" they said, turning to it.

A girl was thrown out of it. She had red hair and wore a white dress shirt, a blue knee-length skirt, and a blue blazer with a seal for a school.

"Are you okay?" Kairi asked, shaking her shoulder a little.

"Mm... Huh?" The girl sat up. "W-what happened!? Where am I!?" She looked around.

"Are you okay?" Kairi repeated.

"Yeah, I think so..." the girl answered. "Where am I, anyways?" She got up.

"Destiny Islands," Sora said. "How did you get here?"

The girl thought for a minute. "The last thing I remember before the attack was reading a nook in my room. Then these black creatures came and--"

"Wait, black creatures?" Sora interrupted. "What did they look like?"

The girl reached into her backpack and pulled out a sketchbook and a pencil. She drew out a 'Shadow' Heartless.

She held out the book. Sora looked at the picture. "Heartless..." he said, taking the book and eyeing the picture. "Were there more than just these?"

The girl nodded and took the book. She drew many different kinds of Heartless and a few Nobodies before giving the book back to Sora. "The red ones set lots of things on fire, the big fat ones crushed so many things, the blue ones froze a lot of people..." She closed her eyes. "And the huge green chameleon one... that one destroyed the rest, and sent me through the black hole that brought me here."

"Are you alright? They didn't hurt you, did they?" Kairi asked her.

"No... I don't think they did... by the way, I'm Musica. Muse." Muse smiled.

"Nice to meet you... sort of," Sora said and laughed.

Muse shrugged. "I'm just glad I didn't get killed by those things."

"They're called--" Sora was interrupted when some black creatures in armor appeared. "Heartless!!"

Muse screamed. "Thos are the things that took over my world!!!"

"We'll handle 'em!" Sora said as his and Kairi's Keyblades appeared.

Muse watched as they eliminated every single one. "That was amazing..." she whispered when they came back.

"Not really," Sora said, having heard her.

MUSE'S POV

I smiled. Sora was really nice, and so was Kairi.

"Why don't you take the spare boat to the main island?" Kairi said. "We'll meet you there at eight. Okay?"

"Yeah," I said and ran over to the dock. I jumped into the third boat there and went to the main island.

Around eight, I saw two boats heading towards the dock. Sora and Kairi, I decided, and I was right.

"You don't seem to have anywhere to go," Kairi said. "Why don't you spend the night at my house?"

"Sure." I shrugged.

KAIRI'S POV

I smiled. Muse was nice.

We walked down to my house after saying bye to Sora. On the way, we bumped into Riku. "Hey Riku!" I said, smiling.

RIKU'S POV

Riku smiled. "Hey. How was your date with Sora?"

"Okay, I guess," Kairi told me.

I eyed the girl with her. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Musica," she answered, smiling. "Call me Muse."

"I'm Riku," I said, nodding. "See ya later, you two!" I walked away from them, thinking, _That Muse girl is cute..._

NORMAL POV

Kairi and Muse got to Kairi's house and they went straight up to Kairi's room.

Muse smiled when she saw a guitar in Kairi's room. "Cool!" She looked at Kairi. "Can I play it?"

"Sure," Kairi told her. "I don't mind."

Muse grabbed the guitar and sat on Kairi's bed. She started to play 'Should've Said No' by Taylor Swift.

"_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things: to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same...  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
Was it worth it...  
Was she worth this...  
No... no no no...

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me."

Kairi smiled. "You're really good!"

"Thanks. That's why I was named Musica." Muse smiled a goofy smile.

Kairi laughed. "And what do you mean that's why you were named Musica?"

Muse shrugged. "In my world, we have a standard name and a talent name. Our talent name describes what our talent is. Until we discover our talent, we use our standard name. I was given the talent name 'Musica' because I'm talented with music."

"I get it!" Kairi said. "What was your standard name?"

"Nami." Muse shrugged.

"Ah." Kairi nodded and looked at her clock. "Wow, it's late! We should get to bed."

"Yeah." Muse nodded and Kairi pulled a bed from the couch (one of those hide-a-bed things!)

The next morning, Kairi was up early and Muse was still asleep.

She laughed softly and went downstairs to get breakfast started.

Soon Kairi heard the phone rang. She picked up. "Hello?"

"_Hey Kairi. It's Riku._"

"Oh hey! What's up, Riku?" Kairi smiled.

"_Not much. Just woke up._" Kairi could hear Riku laugh.

She laughed likewise. "How was your sleep?"

"_Eh. It was okay, I guess. And yours?_"

"Mine was good." Kairi nodded.

"_Hey, is that Muse girl there?_"

"She's asleep still," Kairi told Riku. "Why?" She smiled smugly.

"_Just wondering. Call me back when she's awake, 'kay, Kairi?_"

"Alright." Kairi nodded.

She heard someone say, "What up?"

She turned to see Muse standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Someone's on the phone for you."

Muse took the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hey. It's Riku. From last night._"

"Hey. What's up?"

"_Not much. You?_"

"Not much except my world was destroyed by Heartless yesterday..."

"_That sucks. Anything else on your mind?_"

Muse went silent and walked back up the stairs and back into Kairi's room.

"_Muse?_"

"No, not... much..." Muse said.

"_Muse, something's wrong,_" Riku told her. "_What is it?_"

"It's nothing, Riku," Muse said, forcing herself to make it believable.

"_I need to talk to Kairi. Okay?_"

"Yeah." Muse went back downstairs. "Phone, Kairi! Riku wants to talk to you." She tossed the phone to Kairi.

"Yeah Riku?" Kairi said after she caught the phone.

"_Would you mind me coming over for breakfast?_"

"No, I don't mind. I was just about to call Sora about the too."

"_See ya then. Bye, Kairi._"

"Bye." Kairi hung up. She then called Sora.

"_Hello?_"

"_Hiya Sora! It's Kairi._"

"_Oh, hey! What's up?_"

"Do you wanna come over for breakfast with me, Riku, and Muse?"

"_Okay. See ya there! Bye._"

"Bye Sora." Kairi hung up and put the phone down. She realized her pancakes were starting to burn. "Oh no!"


	3. Island Invasion: Riku and Muse

Muse laughed. "Kairi, you spaced out, huh?"

"No. I was talking to--" Kairi stopped when she heard knocking on the door. "Can you get that, Muse?"

"Sure, sure, whatever." Muse walked over to the door and opened it. "Oh, hi Riku!" She smiled.

"Hey," Riku said. He came in. "Hey Kairi," he called.

"What up?" Kairi replied.

Riku smiled. "Muse, could I talk to you in private?"

"Sure." Muse shrugged and Riku took her into the living room.

MUSE'S POV

"What is it, Riku?" I asked once we were alone.

Riku smiled at me. He didn't say anything.

"Riku..." I waved a hand in front of his face.

He took my hand. "You look nice, Muse."

I blushed and looked away. I smiled softly. "Thanks... I... guess..."

"So, what was wrong this earlier? You seemed troubled." Riku smiled at me, and I turned to him, still smiling.

"Well... it's scary, having your world destroyed, then ending up somewhere where you don't know anyone, and don't know anything about it..." I looked at my feet, feeling embarrassed about feeling like crying.

I felt someone hug me and I blushed. "R-Riku...?" I said, my voice shaking.

I looked up at him and he was smiling down at me. "Something wrong?" he asked.

I smiled. "N-no... I-it's nothing." I blushed and laughed. "I feel short now!"

Riku laughed and let go. "Aw, whatever."

"Guys, breakfast!" Kairi called from the kitchen.

Me and Riku went into the kitchen. He took my hand without Kairi and Sora noticing and he smiled.

I sat next to Kairi and Riku sat next to Sora, across from me. _Man... _I thought.

RIKU'S POV

I smiled at Muse. I couldn't think of anything else to say, except... Never mind. I'd tell her when we were alone again.

SORA'S POV

"Hey, Kairi. Would you go out to lunch with me today?"

"Sure," Kairi said. She smiled and turned to Muse. "Do you mind staying over at the island or at Riku's, Muse?"

"Nah," Muse said, smiling. "Go ahead and have fun, Kairi. I'll be fine"

NORMAL POV

Muse turned to Riku. "How about the island?"

"Sure." Riku nodded.

After breakfast, the two pairs went their separate ways. Sora and Kairi went to the park, and Riku and Muse went to the island.

WITH RIKU AND MUSE

Muse sat down in Riku's boat. "Riku?"

Riku looked over at her. "Yeah, Muse?"

"You seemed like you had more to tell me when we were called for breakfast. What was it?" She asked, smiling.

Riku went silent.

"Riku?"

RIKU'S POV

_Aw man! What can I do!? _I thought. I was waiting until we got to the island to tell her. "I'll.... I'll tell you a little later." _Phew...._

"Okay," I heard Muse say. "I can wait."

NORMAL POV

When they reached the island, Riku got off and helped Muse up. "Stay here. I'll be right back." He ran off.

"Huh? Riku, wait!" Muse said, but Riku didn't hear.

RIKU'S POV

After a few seconds of clouded thoughts, I knew exactly where I was going. The paopu fruit tree.

When I reached it, I climbed up a branch to get one of the fruits. I grabbed one and dashed back.

MUSE'S POV

I had brought an ocarina with me and I started to play Lugia's Song while I waited. It echoed throughout the whole island.

Three people came to watch. There was a girl with brown hair, a boy with red hair, and a boy with blond hair. The girl with brown hair had a jump rope, the boy with red hair had a ball, and the boy with blond hair had a red stick.

I noticed when Riku came back but I just didn't want to stop playing.

Riku sat down next to me and watched me play.

When I finished, I put my ocarina away. "It... sounds better with more people playing it. There is more than an ocarina involved with the original piece."

Riku smiled. "I think it sounded great with just you playing." He hugged me, and I blushed.

RIKU'S POV

I smiled. "Come on." I got up and started towards the cove.

Muse followed.

At the cove, we sat by the star-tree that was always the goal when me and Sora raced.

Muse sighed. "What was it you wanted to tell me, Riku?"

I smiled and broke the paopu fruit in half. "Here," I said, holding out one half to her. "They say if two people share one of these, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what."

MUSE'S POV

I smiled and took the half. "What did you want to tell me, Riku?" I pestered before biting into the fruit.

He sighed. "Well..."

RIKU'S POV

"I..." I leaned over and kissed Muse after she finished her piece of the paopu fruit.

MUSE'S POV

I froze. _R-Riku's... kissing me...?_

After a couple seconds, I gave in and kissed him back. _Riku..._

RIKU'S POV

I broke the kiss, not believing what I had just done.

Muse smiled and closed her eyes. "Thank you..." she whispered.

I hugged her. "Aren't you gonna eat your half?" Muse asked me.

I realized I still hadn't eating my half. "Y-yeah..." I ate it quickly.

Muse smiled. "We should probably get going..." she said, getting up.

I nodded and followed. Heartless appeared in front of us, and I got in front of Muse, my Keyblade appearing. "Muse, stay back!!" I yelled, but Heartless surrounded us.

I heard Muse scream and looked behind me. She was unconscious and Heartless surrounded her.

"Get away from her!!" I yelled, starting to knock Heartless away from her, and killing them.

Soon Nobodies started to appear. They did nothing but watching and waiting.

"I have to get Muse out of here..." I told myself before picking her up and dashing back towards my boat.

I reached it and went back to the main island as fast as I could.

I went to my house and up to my room and lay her down on my bed. "Muse..."

MUSE'S POV

I woke up to find myself in someone's room. I looked around and saw Riku. "What happened?"

"I guess the Heartless knocked you out. They were trying to steal your heart, Muse, trying to make you one of them."

I sat up. "What were those white things I saw? Were they Heartless?"

"No, they were Nobodies. When someone with a strong heart is turned into a Heartless, a Nobody is created. A Nobody is the empty shell of that person. A Nobody has no heart, yet it pretends to, hoping to be believed." Riku sighed. "The Nobodies that were there knew you had a strong heart, so they waited for you to be turned into a Heartless, so they could take your Nobody back to their leaders."

I thought for a minute. "So Heartless are creatures created from the darkness in the heart, and Nobodies are the remainder of that?"

"Basically," Riku said, getting up from his seat at the computer desk. He sat down next to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, smiling. I brushed a little bit of hair away from his eyes. "Why don't you get your hair cut?" I asked him playfully.

He laughed a little. "Okay, I will. For you."

I smiled. "Thank you."

Riku hugged me. "It scared me to see you like that. You were almost turned into a Heartless."

I hugged him back. "I was scared too. I didn't want to die..."

"I won't let them have you," Riku said, his voice suddenly dark. "I won't let them turn you into a Heartless."

I closed my eyes. "I know, Riku... I know I can trust you..." I ended up falling asleep in Riku's arms.

His words echoed in my head as I drifted off to sleep. "_They'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what._"

**A/N:**

**And so this chapter ends in Muse's POV. Next chapter is Sora and Kairi! Yay!! :D XD XP**


	4. Island Invasion: Sora and Kairi

WITH SORA AND KAIRI

KAIRI'S POV

I looked over at the island and saw a black cloud. "Sora, I think something's wrong at the island!"

"What?" Sora said, getting up and looking.

SORA'S POV

Kairi was right! Something was happening at the island!

"Let's go!" I said, my Keyblade appearing.

"Yeah!" Kairi said as hers appeared. We dashed off to the island.

NORMAL POV

When they reached the island, it was infested with Heartless.

"Sora, look!" Kairi also saw Nobodies appearing, but not doing anything. Just standing there.

"They're... not doing anything...?" Sora was amazed. "What are they waiting for?"

"Look beyond the Nobodies," Kairi said. "It's Riku!"

"It looks like he's protecting something!" Sora said.

"Get away from her!!" they heard Riku yelled.

They got a glimpse of Muse as Riku ran away, Heartless and Nobodies following him.

"We'll handle them!" Kairi yelled as Riku went back to the main island.

Sora and Kairi kept the Nobodies and Heartless away from the docks.

"Kairi, behind you!" Sora yelled hitting some Heartless.

Kairi turned and hit the ones behind her. "Sora, look out!!" She said, jumping behind Sora and killing some Nobodies.

"So, you can stall them. No matter." Axel appeared. "We'll find her soon enough."

"Axel!" Sora held out the Keyblade. "What are you planning to do with Muse?"

"Ha. Like I would tell you." Axel smirked as his fire-rings (I'm calling them that, get used to it!!) lit up. "I'm not telling you what we're going to do to her."

"Tell us, Axel!" Kairi pestered. "We won't let you hurt her, and Riku won't either!"

"Ha! You seriously think I would tell a brat like you?" Axel laughed. "Demyx!"

A boy with a guitar (ladies and gentlemen, meet the Sitar!) appeared and water flowed around him. "We'll just deal with you two here."

After a long battle with Demyx and Axel, Sora and Kairi ended up winning because they fled.

They went back to the main island, unaware that Heartless were still after Muse and Riku....

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short! I'll write an extra long one for next chapter, a double-chapter! :D**


	5. A New Keybearer and A New Friend

**A/N:**

**Here's the double-chapter I promised! :D**

WITH RIKU AND MUSE

MUSE'S POV

I woke up and Riku had either just woken up or had been up all night. "Just woke up?" I asked, smiling.

Riku shook his head. "Nope."

"Don't tell me you stayed up all night, Riku!" I told him.

He nodded. "I did..."

"Goof." I laughed. "You didn't have to stay up all night, you know!"

Riku smiled. "I'll get some sleep tonight."

"Okay," I said.

I got up out of Riku's arms. "Wanna go to the park or something?"

Riku shrugged and got up. "How about Traverse Town?"

"Okay." I shrugged. "Wait... isn't that a different world?"

Riku started out. "Yeah. We were planning on going there anyways."

"How?" I asked, following Riku.

He stopped and turned to me, smiling. "You'll see."

"Okay then...?" I shrugged and followed him.

"Sora!" I heard a raspy voice yell when we got outside.

I duck ran over to Sora and bear-hugged him.

"Donald!" Sora said, smiling.

"Sora!" A dog ran over and joined the hug, knocking everyone down.

"Goofy!" Sora looked up at Goofy.

"Sorry!" Goofy laughed and got up, helping Sora and Donald up.

"Who are you?" I asked, completely confused.

"Donald Duck!" the duck said, smiling.

"Name's Goofy!" The dog smiled at me.

"I'm Muse." I smiled. "Nice to meet you two."

"Well, let's go!" Kairi said.

We all boarded the Gummi Ship and headed for Traverse Town.

TRAVERSE TOWN

NORMAL POV

Muse was the first one off the Gummi Ship and into Traverse Town. "Wow..."

Riku dashed after her. "We should be careful," he said when he reached her. "There might be Heartless here."

Muse nodded. "Well, let's explore!" She smiled.

Kairi laughed. "You get right to the point. Okay. You should be careful though, Heartless are still in some places."

"Hey Muse, I wanna give you something. Your own Keyblade." Sora smiled "Hold out your hand."

Muse did so and a music-themed Keyblade appeared in her hand. "Sweet!!"

The Keyblade had notes and instruments all over it and a bass clef for a handle. "This is awesome, Sora!" Muse cheered.

"You're welcome," Sora said.

Muse smiled as her Keyblade disappeared. "Well, let's go!"

She started running around, towards the door to the Second District. Riku noticed Dusks were following her. "Muse, wait!"

She had already gone through the door to the Second District and was there. Heartless and Nobodies surrounded her. She smiled. "Time to try this out!" She held out her hand and her Keyblade appeared.

She dashed towards the Heartless and Nobodies, slashing them away from her in every direction. She smiled. "This is easy!"

She went into the Gizmo Shop just as the others came into the Second District.

A lot of Heartless appeared in front of Muse. "Amusing," she said, smirking. With one strike, she eliminated them all. She left the Gizmo Shop just before the others entered. (Looks like a game of hard-to-get. Lol)

"Where did she go?" Donald said, getting impatient.

"We'll split up into groups. I call Kairi!" Sora said.

Donald and Goofy paired up together, leaving Riku alone.

WITH MUSE

Muse entered the Third District and decided to rest, since no Heartless were around.

A small, wounded child came up to her. She had fox-ears and a little fox tail. She wore a small, short-sleeved yukata. "H-help... me..." she whispered.

Muse gasped and went to the child's side. "Are you okay!?"

Riku heard this and dashed to the Third District. "Muse!" he yelled when he saw her surrounded by Heartless and protecting a child. "I'm coming!" He jumped down and started to knock Heartless away from them.

Once the battle was over, Riku turned to Muse, fuming. "Why did you just leave like that!? We were worried about you!"

Muse turned to the child. "I'm sorry, Riku. I just wanted to try my Keyblade out, and then she just showed up and she's hurt...."

"How did you get hurt?" Riku asked the girl, having calmed down.

"Five black things attacked me," the girl said.

"What's your name?" Muse asked in a caring voice.

"Riyha," the girl said.

"I'm Muse, and this is Riku," Muse told the girl. "We need to get you out of here before more Heartless show up."

"Heartless?" Riyha stood up. "Are Heartless those black things that attacked me?"

"Yes. They may have been trying to turn you into one of them," Riku said. "We need to get out of here."

IN THE FIRST DISTRICT

Riku, Muse, and Riyha met up with the rest of the group.

"Glad you're safe, Muse," Sora said, then noticed Riyha. "Hi."

Riyha waved. "Hi... I'm Riyha." She jumped up into Muse's arms. "I'm a Kitsune yokai."

"A... what?" Sora looked confused.

"A fox demon," Muse said.

"I like playing tricks!" Riyha said before handing Sora a small box.

Sora opened it and something jumped out at him. "Ah!"

Riyha laughed. "I got you!"

"Riyha!" Sora laughed.

"Fox demons love to play tricks," Muse told the group. "And you just got tricked, Sora!"

"Yup, yup!" Riyha said, smiling. "It's fun tricking people!"

Sora laughed. "Seems like you're having fun."

"Uh-huh!" Riyha laughed.

Kairi changed the subject. "Anyone wanna go to Disney Castle?"

Everyone agreed. They got back in the Gummi Ship, Riyha dashing on just as the door closed.

"Cool!" Riyha said, walking around.

"Riyha, come on!" Muse called.

"Coming!" Riyha ran up to the ladder and door that led up to the cockpit and jumped up into the cockpit.

"Hi," Riyha said as she closed the door to the rest of the ship. She noticed everyone staring at her. "What?"

"You're athletic," Sora said.

"Well, I'm a demon. Most demons are athletic, Sora." Riyha smiled.

"Oh." Sora shrugged. "Right..."

"So, where do you guys wanna go next?" Muse asked.

"How about Disney Castle?" Sora suggested.

"Sounds good," Riku said, shrugging.

AT DISNEY CASTLE

Everyone got off at the Gummi Hangar and went out into the courtyard. "Wow..." Muse said, amazed by the castle.

"Cool, huh?" Sora said.

"Sora, glad you're here!" a voice said.

"Your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy said, turning to King Mickey.

Mickey nodded. "Sora, Minnie and I need to talk to you in private. Come to the Hall of the Cornerstone. Everyone else may wait in the library."

Sora followed Mickey and Minnie, while everyone else followed Donald and Goofy.

IN THE LIBRARY

Muse sighed and sat down. She picked up a book that was titled, The Reports of Ansem the Wise.

She started to read it. It had much information on the Heartless, and a little bit about the Nobodies.

"Muse," Riku said, snapping her out of a train of thought.

"Yeah, Riku?" she asked, putting a bookmark in the book on the page she was at.

"Can I talk to you, out in the courtyard?" He looked serious.

"Okay." Muse got up, still holding the book.

IN THE HALLWAY

Muse stayed silent. The way Riku had asked her to come with him, the tone he had used, it had made her feel like he was angry at her for something. "Riku?"

"What is it, Muse?" Riku turned to her.

MUSE'S POV

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

Riku smiled in a way that scared me. (Not that way, you dirty-minded freaks!!)

"R-Riku...?" I tensed. "Wha-what's that look for...?"

When we reached the courtyard, he held his hand out to me. "Muse, you and me can repair your world, just the two of us. Trust me."

I froze. The look on his face terrified me. "Riku..." I started to back away from him.

He started to walk towards me. "Is something wrong?" He suddenly stopped, and a void of darkness appeared under him. "Don't be afraid! Come with me!" he yelled over the roar. He held out his hand again.

I hesitantly took it. "I... I trust you, Riku...!" I yelled.

"I know!" Riku pulled me in.

At the corner of my eye, I could see Mickey, Minnie, and Sora run out into the courtyard. "Riku!" Sora yelled.

SORA'S POV

"Riku, what are you doing?!" I yelled.

"I'm going to help Muse rebuild her world! The Heartless couldn't have gotten to the Keyhole!" Riku yelled back.

"Riku, you're crazy! Don't tell me you're submitting yourself to the darkness again!" I tried to get to him, but a lot of Heartless got in my way.

"I'll do anything for Muse!" Riku yelled as more and more Heartless appeared.

"Riku, please stop! You don't want to hurt your best friend, you?!" Muse yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"Muse..." He looked at her. "I'm doing all of this for you!"

"But that doesn't mean you have to hurt your best friend!" Muse told him. "Please, re-think this!"

"Muse, I know what I'm doing!" Riku insisted.

"Riku, please!" Muse yelled. "Please, don't hurt your friend!"

"Muse, I'm doing this for you! I'm going to help you rebuild your world!" Riku said, hugging her.

"Riku, you don't have to hurt Sora!!" Muse yelled, pulling away from him. "Please, please re-think what you're doing!! Please, Riku!!" She sobbed.

"Please, Muse, don't cry! I know what I'm doing!" Riku said, hugging her again.

"Riku, I don't want anyone to get hurt!" Muse told him. "I've seen enough people get hurt! I don't... I don't need to see... more...!" She dropped to her knees, sobbing.

RIKU'S POV

"Muse..." I fell to my knees next to her and hugged her, the dark void around us disappearing. "I'm sorry..." I hugged her.

"It's alright," Muse said, smiling. "It wasn't your fault. Right?"

"No. It wasn't." I closed my eyes.

"Good." Muse smiled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I told her. "I didn't hurt you, did I...?"

"No, I'm okay, Riku." Muse broke the embrace. "Let's head back to the..." She trailed off when she saw that everyone else was already there. "Never mind."

I laughed a little. "Goof."

We left Disney Castle and headed for Atlantica.


	6. Atlantica

When the group reached Atlantica, they were transformed. Donald turned into an octopus, Goofy turned into a turtle, and the rest into merpeople.

Sora had a tail the color of his eyes. (If you've played KH, you should know what he looks like!)

Kairi had a silvery-blue tail and a top like Ariel's in pink.

Riku's tail was a silvery sea-foam green.

Muse had a silvery-red tail and a top like Ariel's in navy-blue.

Riyha's tail was orange like her hair, and her top was a shirt that ended at about the middle of her stomach and it was green.

Riku smiled at Muse. _She looks cute like that..._

"Cool tail, Riku," Muse told him, smiling.

"Thanks. You too." Riku smiled and nodded.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy!" Ariel said, swimming up to them.

"Ariel!" the three said, turning to her.

Ariel stopped. "Hm... Kairi..." She pointed at Kairi. "And Riku..." She pointed at Riku. "Right?"

"Yeah," the two said, nodding.

"And are you Muse?" Ariel asked, turning to Muse.

"Yep." Muse smiled. "And you're Ariel?"

"Yes." Ariel smiled and nodded.

"Ariel!!" A small red crab swam up to her. "Why you gotta leave like dat? De King almost murdered me!"

"I'm sorry, Sebastian," Ariel told him. "But, Sora and Donald and Goofy--"

"You guys! De King's been lookin' for you. Meet him in de castle!" Sebastian swam away.

"Well, let's go." Sora and the others swam to Triton's castle. Unknown to them, Heartless were watching...

TRITON'S CASTLE

"Sora, you're here," Triton said as Sora and the others entered.

"What is it, Triton?" Sora asked.

"Ariel's been acting odd since Heartless have started appearing in Atlantica again. She's been just cooping herself up in her room, or she'll just swim off with no telling where she's going. Sometimes when she leaves she's gone for days. It's worrying me." Triton shook his head, sighing. "And she's been missing every rehearsal for the musical coming up."

"That doesn't sound like Ariel," Sora said. "She loves to sing. The Ariel I know wouldn't miss a rehearsal for anything!"

"That's what worries me," Triton told Sora. "She hasn't been herself at all! She used to talk about the human world all the time, and now she suddenly doesn't want anything to do with it."

"We should go talk to Ariel, Sora," Goofy said. "Maybe we can find out what's wrong!"

"Me and Muse will go," Kairi said. She dragged Muse with her to Ariel's grotto.

"Ariel!" Muse called. She saw the mermaid crying. "Ariel?" She swam over to Ariel. "What's wrong?"

"I-it's Eric... he..." Ariel closed her eyes.

"Don't tell me he's a Heartless!" Muse said.

"No, no, he... he's not himself. I went to see him, and he just up and ran off. I don't know what's gotten into him. After a few seconds, he turned back and yelled, 'Don't EVER come to see me again, or I'll send the guards after you!' He just ran back to his castle after. Oh, I hope he's alright!"

"Kairi and I can check for you," Muse said.

"Thank you," Ariel said.

Muse swam to the surface, followed by Kairi.

THE SURFACE

Eric sat at the edge of the beach. "I hope Ariel's okay..."

Two girls surfaced. Both had red hair. When they jumped, his hopes were let down when he saw that one had a silvery-blue tail and the other had a silvery-red tail. "Hey! Have you two seen Ariel?!" he called.

The one with the red tail got closer to the shore. "She's upset because of you! She said you told her off and didn't ever want to see her again! Why did you say that?!"

"What?" Eric stood. "I didn't do anything like that! I wouldn't ever dream of doing anything like that to Ariel!"

"That's what she told us!" the girl yelled.

"Ariel..." Eric dropped to his knees. "Bring her here! I need to talk to her!"

Muse dove again and looked for Ariel. She found Ariel still in her grotto. "Ariel! Eric needs to talk to you!"

"Wha-what?" Ariel went to the surface, Muse following close behind.

She surfaced. "Eric!"

"Ariel!" He stood, happy to see her.

She went onto the shore. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Ariel, you know I wouldn't ever say anything like that to you." Eric looked hurt.

"Then, why...?"

"Ariel, it wasn't me!" Eric insisted.

"Eric..." Ariel jumped back into the ocean. "I don't think I can believe you right now."

"Ariel, wait! You know I wouldn't say anything like that to you!" Eric ran towards her until the water was up to his chest.

A second Eric ran out onto the beach. "I thought I told you to stay away!" he yelled.

"So... it wasn't you..." Ariel hugged Eric. "I'm sorry I blamed you!"

"It's alright, Ariel," Eric said, returning the hug. "It's not your fault."

"Leave!" the imposter yelled, "or I'll get the guards out here!"

"Ariel, run!" Eric said, breaking the hug.

"O-okay!" Ariel dove. "Kairi, Muse, come on!"

Muse and Kairi dove after her.

"Oh no! I'll miss another rehearsal at this pace! Come with me, you two!" Ariel swam quickly, and it was hard for Muse to keep up without Kairi's help.

They ended up in the palace courtyard.

"Ariel! Just in time, girl!" Sebastian said. "We're starting in a few minutes!"

"Muse, why don't you ask Sebastian if you can join?" Kairi suggested. "You're a great singer!"

"I dunno..." Muse rubbed the back of her head, not really wanting to perform for a bunch of... fish.

"Go on!" Kairi pushed Muse towards Sebastian.

"Um, hi Sebastian. I... I wanted to know if... I could, uh, perform in the musical..." Muse said, knowing Sebastian could reject her.

"I need to hear you sing first," Sebastian told her. "Ariel! Sing 'Under De Sea' and see if Muse can copy you!"

Ariel nodded and started.

"_The seaweed is always greener_

_In somebody else's lake_

_You dream about going up there_

_But that is a big mistake_

_Just look at the world around you_

_Right here on the ocean floor_

_Such wonderful thing surround you_

_What more is you looking for?_

_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_Darling it's better_

_Down where it's wetter_

_Take it from me!_

_Up on the shore they work all day_

_Out in the sun they slave away_

_While we devotin'_

_Full time to floatin'_

_Under the sea!_"

"Um... okay," Muse said. She sang it just as Ariel had.

Sebastian stared, mouth gaping open. "You are amazing, girl!" he cheered. "You in de musical for sure!"

"R-really?" Muse smiled. "But... I really can't Sebastian. I'm much too busy."

"Oh, it's alright!" Sebastian smiled. "Can you at least do de solo dat kicks off de show?"

"Sure. What do you want me to sing?" Muse asked.

"Whatever you want, girl!" Sebastian laughed.

"When is the show?"

"Tomorrow," Sebastian said.

"O-okay..." Muse already knew what she was going to sing.

**A/N:**

**Okay, and this chapter is over! =D**

**Next chapter is coming soon! =)**


	7. The Musical, Two Rikus, and a Game

"Guys!" Muse swam up to her friends. "I'm singing the beginning solo in Atlantica's musical tomorrow!"

"So, what are you singing?" Riku asked.

"Hare Hare Yukai." Muse smiled. "I will need some help though. Ariel said she'll help, so I need another girl and two boys."

"We'll do it," Kairi, Riku, and Sora said.

"Okay let's get started!" Muse said, excited.

Muse was amazed at how quickly they picked it up. "Wow, it's like you guys have done the dance before!"

"Kairi has," Sora said. "We just helped her practice."

"Yeah." Riku smiled. "You're great, Muse."

"Uh... thanks..." She smiled.

"So, I guess we'll come back tomorrow?" Sora said.

"Yeah," Kairi said.

Everyone left for the Gummi Ship, leaving the people of Atlantica to prepare for the next day.

THE NEXT DAY

Everyone went back to Atlantica, and the five performing swam ahead of everyone else.

When the performance was ready to start, everyone took their seats and waited for the performance to begin.

When the curtains separated and pulled to either side of the stage, it revealed five merpeople: Muse in front, Kairi behind her left. Ariel behind her right, Sora behind Kairi's left, and Riku behind Ariel's right.

They performed Hare Hare Yukai. (Try imagining people without feet doing this! xD)

When their performance was over, everyone but Ariel left the stage, and the musical began.

It was a reenactment of Sora's adventures with Ariel. First song was 'Swim This Way', then 'Part of That World', then 'Under the Sea', then 'Ursula's Revenge'.

When the entire performance was over, everyone left, leaving the performers to talk about how they did, how much fun they had, and their opinions on the overall performance.

"Muse?" Riku said. "Could I talk to you in private?"

"Sure, Riku," Muse said, smiling.

They swam out to the courtyard. (Remember, they're in Atlantica!)

MUSE'S POV

"What is it, Riku?" I asked, stopping when he stopped.

He smiled at me the way he had in the Courtyard at Disney Castle.

"R-Riku?" I backed away from him. "P-please d-don't give me that l-l-look...!"

"Muse, what's wrong?" someone asked. There were two Rikus.

"Which one of you is the real Riku...?" I asked, swimming a little bit away from the two. "This is really scaring me..."

"Muse, it's me!" the creepy-smiling Riku said. "Don't you believe me?"

"Muse, it's a trap!" the other Riku said.

"Okay, both of you try to summon Riku's Keyblade." I said, summoning my Keyblade.

They both did the same and Riku's Keyblade appeared for the creepy-smiling Riku.

NORMAL POV

"Riku... it's you..." Muse swam away, confused.

"Muse, wait!" The other Riku disappeared as the real Riku swam after Muse. "Muse! What's wrong?"

Muse stopped in Ariel's grotto and started talking to Ariel. "Ariel, I have a problem."

"What's wrong, Muse?" Ariel asked, turning to her.

"I... I saw two Rikus when I was out in the courtyard. It really scared me. The real Riku was smiling in a creepy way, and the other one looked concerned... I just don't know." Muse sighed.

"How did you know which Riku was the real one?" Ariel asked, putting a hand on Muse's shoulder.

"Only Riku, Sora, Roxas, Kairi and I can summon the Keyblade. That Riku had to be the real one." Muse summoned her Keyblade. "I'm just really confused."

"It's alright," Ariel said, smiling. "Go talk to him."

Riku had been spying on them and swam off. _I hope Muse isn't upset..._

Muse swam around looking for Riku. "Riku! Where are you?!"

Riku swam up behind her. "Muse..."

Muse turned to him. "I'm sorry I ran off, Riku. It's just... that look you gave me... it really scared me..."

"I'm sorry..." Riku hugged her. "I'm sorry I scared you, Muse. I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright. Really, it's okay," Muse said. "It just scared me... Hey, why don't we round up everyone and get home. I think we've all had enough excitement for one day."

"Agreed," Riku said, smiling.

Muse started to glow. "What the heck?!"

"Muse?!" Riku reached out, but was blown back. "What's going on?!"

"I-I don't know, Riku!" Muse said, scared out of her wits. "I'm really scared now...!"

Heartless appeared. "We have to fight, Riku!" Muse said, summoning her Keyblade.

"Yeah!" Riku summoned his. "Let's go!"

They pounced at the Heartless, knocking them in every direction.

Heartless soon knocked out Muse.

"Muse!!" Riku swam over to her, ready to protect her no matter what the cost was.

"R-Riku..." Muse said, getting up from the sea floor. "Riku!" She swam up to help him.

Unknown to her, Riku wasn't himself.

"Muse, get the others!" Riku said, bashing another Heartless.

"What?! I won't leave you!" she told him, knocking a Heartless away from her.

"Muse, please! Go get the others! I'll hold them off! Hurry!" Riku swam into the crowd of Heartless.

Muse rushed back to the palace. "Guys, Riku's in trouble!"

"We have to help!" Kairi said, summoning her Keyblade and swimming out of the palace. The others followed.

"Riku!" Muse yelled. "Riku!"

A man stood in front of them. "Hello, Muse." He smirked.

"Who are you?!" Muse demanded. "Where's Riku?!"

"What, you don't recognize me?" the man asked. "It's Riku."

"No! You're not Riku!" Muse was angry. "You can't be Riku!"

"Muse, why don't you recognize me?" the man asked. "It really is me!"

"You're not Riku!!" Muse screamed at him. "You're not Riku!! You CAN'T be Riku!!!"

"Muse, I AM Riku! Why don't you believe me?!" the man yelled. "I'm Riku!"

"No you're not!!" Muse summoned her Keyblade. "Fight me! Prove it!"

The man summoned Riku's Keyblade. "I can't fool you then, huh? I am Ansem."

"I KNEW IT!!!!" Muse charged at him, swinging recklessly. "I KNEW YOU WEREN'T RIKU!!!"

Everyone (minus Riku and Ariel) got into the Gummi Ship and headed for Destiny Islands. The man was already there.

"Now, let's play a game," he said.

"What are the rules?" Muse asked, just wanting to get Riku back.

"We race, then we fight. If we tie, one wins the race and one wins the fight, we have a sudden-death fight. If you win the game, I'll give Riku back to you. If I win, I get to do away with you and make you into a Heartless." The man laughed.

"I accept your challenge." Muse smiled.

"Muse, what are you doing?!" Sora whispered to her.

"I'll do anything to get Riku back, Sora." Muse turned to Sora. "Even if it kills me."

"You're crazy!" Kairi said before Muse walked up to Ansem.

"I'm ready," she said. "What are we starting with?"

"The race through the Cove. We can take whatever route we want. We touch the star tree and come back to the beginning of the Cove. Okay?" Ansem turned to Muse.

"Yeah." Muse nodded, ready for the fight for her life.

**A/N:**

**Haha! Another cliffy! XD**

**I suck don't I? XD**

**Next chapter is the last chapter!**

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO THIS. I REPEAT, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO THIS.**


	8. The Final Battle and a Loss

**Okay, this is the last chapter! This is the chapter with the most action, and the chapter with a loss... Have fun!**

Muse and Ansem ran, both trying to win. Muse took a shortcut route and won the race. "Yes!"

Next was the fight. Ansem started off, knocking Muse to the edge of the ring. Muse shot back at him, knocking him off, but he quickly grabbed the edge so he wouldn't lose. He charged and knocked her into the paopu tree. She pulled him towards her and then hit him away, knocking him into the paopu tree. He hit her from behind, knocking her halfway across the ring. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and almost knocked him into the water, but he quickly attacked her, knocking her into the water.

"No, I lost the fight!" Muse sighed.

"And now, the sudden-death fight." Ansem laughed.

"What are the rules, Ansem?" Muse asked, ready for the last fight.

"Go all-out. There are no rules for this fight, except for flags." Flags appeared at their waists. "Fives hits make one flag fall off. The first to lose all three flags loses."

"All right... go!" Muse landed ten hits on Ansem, quickly knocking two flags off. Ansem countered what would have been the eleventh, and Muse quickly regained her balance and landed five more hits, and she won.

"Fine, you're won, Muse. I'll give Riku back. But the Heartless... stay." Ansem smiled and disappeared. Riku appeared where he had been.

"Riku!" Muse hugged her friend. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine." Riku stood. "Are you okay?" He smiled in that way that scared Muse.

"Y-yeah..." Muse nodded, unsure of whether Riku was really okay.

"Well, you won't be soon." Riku laughed as a lot of Heartless appeared.

"You guys take care of the Heartless," Muse told Sora and the others. "I'm going for Riku!" She summoned her Keyblade and charged at him. "I'll get through to you if it's the last thing I do, Riku!"

"So be it." Riku summoned his Keyblade and blocked Muse's attack.

The battle between Riku and Muse lasted long after Sora and the others finished off the Heartless. It lasted until Muse accidently left a deep wound in Riku's side. "Riku, are you okay?!"

Riku smiled at her. "D-don't worry, Muse. I'll be okay." He closed his eyes, and his breathing became lighter.

"I don't believe you Riku. You're hurt!" Muse tried and tried again to heal him. "Riku!" She tried again. "Riku, please!" And again. "Riku, please, answer me!" And again. "Riku!!"

She was exhausted, but continued to try. "Riku, please.... please answer me...! Riku...!" She blacked out. "Riku...."

**A/N:**

**And that ends ****Recreation: Muse****!**

**Wow, I didn't expect the last chapter to be this short...**

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! I REPEAT! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!**eartless appeared.

"I'll fight Riku!" I told SoraHeart


End file.
